


to not see another sunrise

by virtigo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtigo/pseuds/virtigo
Summary: When a new kind of hunger flares his insides, Sapnap knows his time is running short
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	to not see another sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my phone’s notes and found this ficlet I had forgotten about, thought I’d share cause why not :)

“Are you thirsty? Do you need—“

Sapnap shakes his head, mouth dry from a kind of thirst water could never quench.

“I need you to do something, George.” 

George steps closer, worried, so visibly worried at Sapnap’s raspy words “Of course.”

“George, please,” he doesn’t know how to ask, “please, I—I need you to… end this.”

A cautious look takes over George’s features, his voice turning tentative but firm, “What do you mean?”

“You have to—George, you have to—kill me!”

Horrified, George jumps back, burned by the bluntness.

“No—no, what are you—“

“George! I feel it—“ He heaves a laborious breath in, “I can feel it infecting me, I’m changing—you’re the only one who—he would never do it, George, Gogy, please.”

George stares at him, eyes wide in shock, eyebrows almost shaking in effort to maintain his cool. 

Slowly he turns his gaze to the window. Outside he can see Dream securing the gate. No, he would never do it.

“You can’t ask me this—I could never—no, not to...not to you.”

“George, please, you can’t let me—I can’t be one of them!” An achy pain spreads through his jaw as he clenches his teeth, “I can’t—“ He chokes on a sob gripping onto George as he steps close enough again.

George stays speechless, eyes avoiding Sapnap’s at all costs.

“I saw it George, I saw it in my sister when this whole shit began,” his grip gets even tighter and a pang of pain reverberates under the bandages on the bite, it burns, throbbing. He winces “it’s fucking pitiful, saw the life drain out of her and then just not fucking stop moving, but it wasn’t her George—it won’t be me and I can’t—you have to do this! I’m begging you, George!”

Sapnap moves to grab onto his shoulder and shake him with the last of his strength. When George finally locks eyes with him they are glassy and hopeless.

“Maybe there’s a way, a cure—something.” It’s weak and weightless but it’s an attempt. Sapnap knows George doesn’t believe it. “anything…”

“I know you are smarter than that,” he attempts a half a smile and sees George’s dark circles seem to get even deeper. His lips, tightly pressed together, tremble and the dam breaks.

George throws his arms around his neck and shudders. Sapnap’s never seen him cry before and feels tears of his own pathetically trickle down his face. He can feel George’s chest against his with every breath he can’t steady. With that bit of strength he has left, Sapnap tries to pull him closer, imprint his existence in his mind one last time. His frame, his warmth, his scent. Woodsy, dried rain and metallic. Remains of blood.

They stay like that. Just a moment longer in time’s merciless march forward. They don’t have time. They never have such luxuries. George sniffles into Sapnap’s hair and hides his face when he pulls back. A hand is swiped across his eyes and a wavering sigh leaves his raw, chapped lips. Sapnap brings a hand of his own to his cheek and strokes one last stray tear away.

“He’s gonna hate me,” George breaks the silence with a joyless huff of a misplaced chuckle. It just drags the corners of his lips lower down his face. “He’ll never forgive me.”

“He will,” Sapnap reassures looking towards the window, he can’t see Dream but he knows he’s there, somewhere, “I know he’ll understand.”

“You don’t even want to say goodbye?” One last glimmer of hope, trying to postpone the inevitable. He’s met with a faint head shake.

“You’d never be able to do it then,” a pause, a shudder through his chest, “tell him—tell him I love him, I love the both of you and—that I miss you and—this is for you too, so you won’t—you won’t see, yeah?”

George’s eyes close as he nods. He can’t afford to cry again.

“I-I love you too, Nick, and-and I miss you—already.”

Sapnap presses his lips in a smile that just won’t curve up and squeezes George’s hand. His eyes follow as George’s reaches for his waist, where he knows he keeps his gun.

“I’ll make it quick,” he tightly grips it, “and loud so Dream will hear... I can’t—can’t tell him.” 

Sapnap nods. 

The muzzle is right in his face. It shakes slightly. He forces his muscles to relax. The bite had already killed him anyways. He’s on borrowed time. 

It’ll be ok.


End file.
